In Another Life
by Sebs
Summary: AU: Killian Jones docks at a port he had never been to before to escape a storm and finds himself drawn to the first tavern he sees in town: The Swan Princess. Little does he know someone very familiar to him is about to take him on a magical journey to the past... or was it just a weird dream? Or had he had too much to drink?


_**A/N: **This fic is based off of the song **Feel Me** by **Mecca Kalani** and I highly suggest listening to it while reading this fic because it just has such an amazing feel to it. I'm in love with this song. Anyway, I got this idea when I first heard the song. The lyrics scream "Emma Swan" to me and I had to write this. I hope you love it as much as I do!_

* * *

The bar had grown dark, leaving five green-tinted moving lights hanging from the ceiling towards the back near the curtain and one lone spot light that was centered on a stool and microphone in the middle of the stage, the only light source. Patron's sat at every table leaving none empty, their eyes pinned to the stage and the empty stool that stood there.

Killian grew curious at the spectators around him as he took a seat at the only empty table he could find which was directly in front of the stage. A smile played across his lips. _Was something about to happen?_

"What can I get you to drink, darling?" The shrill woman's voice came from his left and he turned to see a waitress with long curly red hair that was pinned back into a make shift bun staring at him. Her perfume was so strong he found himself covering his nose with his good hand as he choked back a cough.

"Rum, on the rocks please, love." He replied into his black sleeve, not turning to look back to see if she had left or not.

His eyes wandered to the people surrounding him. Men chatted to each other or the women beside them, cigars or drink always in hand, their lust-filled eyes never leaving the stage. The women, however, seemed to not care all that much about the stage, their eyes green with envy whenever they stole a glance at what they knew would come, which made Killian even more curious.

His ship, the Jolly Roger, had docked by chance at this port, leaving him and his crew no other choice as a wicked storm roared outside. His crew had scattered throughout the rather large port, each going to fulfill their own desires for the night, knowing they best be back on board by daylight. Killian, however, found himself drawn to the first bar he saw in town, which honestly looked more like a very wealthy whore house on the outside. A large wooden sign hung above the door he had walked through to enter that named the tavern "The Swan Princess," which he found rather amusing. He was drawn to this establishment, he could feel it inside him, but he couldn't figure out _why_.

The entire building grew eerily quiet, causing Killian's thoughts to be interrupted by the sudden silence and he looked around, searching for the culprit that had interrupted his inner turmoil. He looked to his left, then right, and realized every eye in the building, male and female, were staring at the stage before him. His heart pounded and he forced himself to look in front of him and his mouth dropped open. Suddenly he was no longer annoyed by the interruption of his earlier thoughts.

A woman with long blonde hair walked out from the stage's right side and made her way towards the stool that was awaiting her. Her long red gown flowed behind her, causing her blood-red high heels that clicked against the hard wood and matched her lips to peek out with every step she took.

When she arrived at the stool, she sat with a grace that Killian never saw another woman have before. Her gown flowed around the stool in a mesmerizing way as if it were a waterfall cascading over moss-stricken rocks. After she sat, she took a moment as if to steady herself before she lifted her head and looked past her audience, towards the back where the band was and nodded.

At first, the piano was the only thing that played. It's melody seemed to overtake the entire building and everyone in it with its magical notes. It washed over the audience, over Killian, over the woman who was now reaching for the microphone in front of her, pulling it close to her ruby lips before she took a deep breath in and sang.

"_Feel me."_

Her voice collided with the accompanying piano until it turned into a frenzied potion of lust and love that caused everyone's heart's to beat faster with each key the piano man played and each word the woman spoke.

_"I am still here and you're still there, I know.  
I am still here and you're still there, I know.  
And I'm scared you'll leave me with no way home.  
Feel me."  
_  
Her eyes swept across the men and women watching her sing. Their eyes mesmerized, their souls completely overtaken by her siren song. Then her eyes settled on the ocean blue's of Killian's. Immediately neither could breathe. The woman found herself fumbling to remember the words she was about to sing until she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, pulled the microphone even closer to her mouth and sung once more.

_"Feel me."_

The blonde haired woman opened her eyes once more as the piano man hit another key, and she found herself staring into eyes of the man sitting in front of her once again. She had a new-found confidence now, and she wouldn't let this overwhelming feeling of... of.. _what is happening to me?_

Everything in the room, the building, seemed to disappear but Killian and the woman singing to the audience – no, singing to him, in front of him. He longed for her. He was meant to come here. He didn't know why, but he was certain of it now. And little did he know that she was feeling quite the same thing.

_"See, I've got so many keys to these doors.  
I feel trapped in here but I still want more.  
Let me out of here and please don't ignore... me."  
_  
She took a deep breath and focused her eyes even more until Killian felt she would devour him right there.

_"Baby, can you feel me?  
Baby, can you feel me?_

_Baby... can you feel me?"_

The world as they knew it disappeared into a cloud of blackness that blocked out everything but herself and the man in front of her, and the woman's mind begun to twist itself into fantasies and visions she had never ever even thought about before. The feeling overtook her; it was overwhelming and she didn't even know what it was she was feeling. She gripped onto the microphone's pole tighter until she couldn't handle it anymore and closed her eyes. Visions wrapped their way into her mind. Skin here, clothes there, lips touching skin, skin touching skin... _what is happening to me...?_

_"In my perfect world you're happy with me."_

Suddenly, the rest of the band joined in, filling her mind with the cacophony of drums, guitars, and the piano that still played on. The rush of love, lust, and want inside of her was unbearable and she squeezed her eyes shut at the feelings that overtook every part of her body, unable and unwilling to resist any longer.

"_When I picture it, it's all heavenly."_

Killian pulled her naked body to his, wrapping his arms around her in a desperate attempt to completely consume her, afraid this moment would be gone and lost too quickly. His mouth trailed down her neck from her lips, leaving kisses down her chest until his lips found her nipple and he sucked, hard.

"But this fairytale is just a story, see?"

Her blonde hair wrapped around their bodies and she wrapped her arms around his neck to better steady herself as she sat more into his lap. Her breath was lost from her as he inserted himself with a thrust she wasn't expecting that caused her to release a moan she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Life is such an unpredictable dream..."

"I love you, Killian Jones," She heard herself whisper in his ear as they neared their climax in unison. Her nails dug into his back, causing little droplets of blood to form at the top of her fingernails. He fell backwards on the bed, dragging her with him and she laid her body against his, unable to bring herself to move.

"Feel me."

She opened her emerald eyes and everything was back to normal. The band played on as it neared the end of the song, her audiences eyes were still mesmerized as if nothing she had seen had just occurred, and the man's ocean blue's were still searching hers, only this time with more intensity. Sweat dripped down her face and she tried to hide the arousal that gripped at the loins between her legs, causing her to adjust her posture on her stool awkwardly.

_"Baby can you feel, feel me?  
Baby can you feel, feel me?"_

She noticed her voice was shaking now and she desperately wished the song would end quicker than it was. _Just three more lines._

_"Feel me._

_Feel me."_

The audience began to stand and clap as the music quieted, leaving her voice the only melody in the building.

_"Baby, can you feel, feel me?"_

The woman stood and her blonde hair fell around her, causing her to look down at her blonde locks as she remembered what she swore she just saw in front of her. She bowed gracefully at the audience that erupted in cheers, claps, and shouts of _"encore!" _but she ignored their call and quickly exited back the way she had come from.

Killian sighed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. What had he just saw? He looked down at his glass and noticed he hadn't taken a sip of his rum at all, so he clearly wasn't drunk. When had the waitress even come and dropped off his drink? Or had he already finished one drink and just gotten it refilled? He couldn't remember anything that had just transpired within the past... _how much time actually just passed?_

His thoughts were once again interrupted but this time the audience that had quieted erupted into cheers and shouts again and he immediately knew she had come back out and looked up to search for her. But her eyes were already searching for his.

She made her way off of the stage and down the stairs that led to where the audience was. She pushed past mostly men and some women who rushed to her side to congratulate her for whatever reason and pleaded to her for her to sing more, but she just ignored them with a slight smile and nod here and there as she made her way to his table.

Killian stood just as she reached him and without thinking he held out his hand which she gently took.

"What is your name, pirate?"

He swallowed hard and found himself wishing he had taken a sip of his rum. Was it that obvious he was one? He smiled shyly. "Killian Jones, love. And you are?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

_Swan._ Killian smiled in spite of himself as he realized the sign outside and the establishment itself was named after her.

Emma let go of his hand before she seated herself at his right side, her back to the stage she was on just moments ago. "Can I ask you an absurd question, Killian?"

He nodded, unable to say yes, or 'of course, love,' which felt oddly normal for him to want to say to her.

"Have we met before?" The question flowed out of her mouth as if it were more of a statement. Her cheeks were flushed and becoming redder as each second ticked by, her eyes lost and seeking answers he didn't have.

"In another life, perhaps, love?"

Emma found herself smiling and she wasn't sure why.

"Look, I've got a ship if you want to get out of here where we can talk somewhere private. The Jolly Roger can withstand any storm, we'll be safe there, I assure you."

"And how can I trust a pirate?" She asked, her lips forming into a devilish grin as she brought her hand up to rest her chin on.

Killian winked at her. "I'm always a gentleman, love."

Somehow, she knew he wasn't lying.


End file.
